


Well Damn

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: Harry and his husbands, Fred and George Weasley and his fathers move to forks Washington. There they meet two people unexpected guests





	1. Chapter one

"Love?" Harry's mate called softly and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're here." The male said softly and gave his mate a loving smile. 

Jumping slightly, Harry opened his eyes and looked up into the baby blues of one of his mates. "Sorry Freddie, I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. Where's George? What about daddy and papa?" He asked and unbuckled his seat belt and slowly slid out of the Jeep that his papa bought.

Fred took his mate's hand and helped him out of the SUV, grinning as Harry laced their fingers. "Went inside the house to help Remus and Sirius make sure that everything got here. I know that it did, the goblins helped us with this." 

Harry leaned against his tall mate and smiled happily. He never imagined that he would be the mate of the Weasley twins. The two boys changed so much since their inheritance. Both boys shot up to 6'6 and put on a massive amount of muscle. They also got much more possessive and protective. Also, a bit jealous when others even looked at Harry. Even before their came into their creature inheritance, both boys always kept an eye out for him. Besides his dads, they were the only ones he felt comfortable touching. Harry saw the twins the day after their birthday and it was as if he had finally come home. 

He glanced up at his gorgeous mate and thought back to that day when he came to the Burrow...

Harry stumbled out of the floo and flashed a grin at his papa. "Sorry. You'd think that I would get used to that by now." He teased and brushed off the soot and straightened his robes. 

Remus laughed and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders. "I'll always be there to catch you, pup." He said and walked into the kitchen, greeting Molly. 

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes at his fathers words. His parents were always there for him. He did not know what he would do without them. He also couldn't do without his twins.

Wait... His twins? What the bloody fuck? Since when did he see those two as his? Well... Maybe it was when-

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and arms were wrapped around his chest and all he could hear was snarling. Then he felt something press against his chest, something very hard and warm. 

"Mine." The hard, solid, warm body growled against the back of his head said. 

"Mine." Snarled the cozy body to his front. 

"Ours." Both of the very tall men said. 

Hold on, he knew these two. He's known both of the growling and snarling against his body. He looked up and let out a low moan. Holy shit, it was Fred and George Weasley. But they were both very tall. And very muscular. Also, drop dead gorgeous. Their red hair had grown down to their shoulders and looked a lot like their brother Bill's hair. Their features also changed, they sharpened and became more defined. 

"You're ours." Fred hissed and leaned down, his arms wrapped tightly around their little ones waist and he picked him up and made sure that their mate was firmly pressed against the both of them. 

"Yours." Harry mumbled and blushed deeply. He pressed his face against George's chest, hiding his embarrassment. "I promise. Always yours. The both of yours." He whispered, trying to calm down the two snarling twins. 

Harry finally felt as if pieces of himself had come together.

 

*********************************

 

"Harrikins?" George called out from the porch. He could see how tired he was from the long journey. George walked down to where his mate and twin were and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

Harry looked up at his other mate and grinned wide. He nuzzled into him as they walked up into the house. He only saw pictures of the house, never seeing it in person. It was large and spacious, much larger than Draco Malfoy's manor. The house was a tan color and had brick around it, too. Their home was 5 stories tall and also had a basement for brewing and keeping potions in. In the foyer, there was a very wide staircase that led to the second floor, then another set of stairs after that, until the stairs went up into the fifth floor. It fit perfectly for all of them. The rooms were painted in soft neutral colors. Calming colors. They needed all the peace and quiet that they could get. 

"Come on, love, lets go and check out our wing of the house and go to our room. I think Dobby and Winky put all of our things away. Remus and Sirius are in their room, making sure everything is all set." Fred said and took Harry's hand and led them to their room. 

Harry gasped when he looked around their wing. There was a long, wide stair case that led up to the second floor of their home inside of the family house. 

The hallway led to a large living room that had dark brown leather furniture. There was also a huge flat screen tv that hung on the wall in front of the fireplace. As Harry looked around, he knew that there was a small library for him to relax in. They made sure that it was stocked with all of his favorite books. He knew that in one of these rooms, they had a room for Fred and George to come up with new ideas. Though, they also had a room in the basement to test their inventions. It was warded to make sure that if something did explode, it wouldn't take the house with it or damage any of the other rooms. 

"It's the last one, love." Fred called out, he knew that his sweet, adorable, sexy little mate was feeling very overwhelmed. He hated when Harry felt like it was too much for him, when he felt like he didn't deserve it. Harry had gotten a lot better, though. It didn't happen that often. The last time he knew that Harry felt like that was when they found out that they were mates. 

Harry went to the last door in the long hallway that was off towards the window in the living room. The hallway was open and had windows all along it, just so you can look outside. In the living room, it was a wide, open space and they could sit in on their couches and look outside. He couldn't wait until the winter so he could watch the snow fall. Once he opened up the door to their bedroom, he gasped softly. They had stairs in their bedroom! Harry couldn't believe it. Their bedroom even had a sitting room. There was a long, brown leather couch and a matching love seat by the windows. The boy grinned when he saw a dark brown, clothed rocking chair for him. He even had one in their living room. He climbed the stairs up to an open bedroom with a bed that was the largest bed that he had ever seen. It could easily fit 7 to 8 people on it. The bed spread was light and dark grey colors and it had many, many, many pillows on it. Harry did love pillows. He loved burrowing himself in all of the blankets, sheets, and pillows when his mates went off to work at WWW. 

After he finished up exploring their quarters, he went back to his mates. He still couldn't believe that he was mated to magical twins. They were the sweetest people that he knew. Well, to him anyways. They always take care of him and make sure that he's doing okay. He was very lucky. He walked up to George and wrapped his arms around his love's waist. 

"Hi." He murmured and buried his face in the center of George's chest and inhaled deeply. He smelled like a rain forest. He could feel George chuckling as he purred a little. Harry grinned and looked up at his very tall mate and pouted. He wanted kisses. Lots and lots of kisses. 

George smiled and leaned down, capturing Harry's lips. He kissed his beautiful mate deeply, savoring his taste and smell, he loved how soft his little mate was. "How do you like it? Freddie and I love how when you go up the stairs, the bedroom is very open. I love living with your parents, love, but it's nice that we have our own apartment inside the house. Remus and Sirius do, too." He said and ran his fingers through Harry's short, styled hair. 

"I love it! I love that there is a rocking chair in there, just for me." Harry cooed and snuggled closer to his big, strong, tall, wonderful mate. 

Fred grinned and stepped behind their little one and pressed his chest into Harry's back, humming quietly. "We have rocking chairs in every sitting room here. We want you always to be comfortable." 

"Love you, Fred. Love you, George." Harry cooed and leaned into both his mates. 

"Love you, too, precious." Fred said and kissed the back of Harry's head, closing his eyes. 

"Love you also, sweetheart." George said and reached out, grabbing onto his brothers side, making sure that all three of them were touching. 

 

********************************************************************************

The day had been long but it was a good day. Harry had been registered at Forks High School and he would be starting in a few day. He would also be finishing his magical education. He was so ready to be done and over with all the education. He wanted to talk to his dads, hopefully he would be able to finish up school early. At the muggle school, he was in his junior year, but he wanted to be put in the senior year. His parents didn't think that was a good idea because of how small Harry was. 

They spent the day getting used to the house and he even went exploring the surrounding area. His mates wanted him to go into town and look around but Harry wanted to wait and go with someone. He honestly didn't care what the townsfolk thought about his mates. They could keep their comments to themselves. That was honestly one of the things that Harry didn't like about muggles and muggleborn. They didn't understand soul mates and they didn't get magical twins. Not his problem anymore. 

"Pup, we're home." Sirius called out from the foyer. 

"In here, papa." Harry said from the small sitting room that was closest to the front door/foyer. 

"Whotcha doing in here by yourself?" Sirius asked and went over to the couch that Harry was laying on. He lifted up his son's feet and sat down, laying the boys feet on his lap.

"George and Fred are checking out a spot to open another store. I didn't feel like going with them. School starts in a few days so I figured that I would just hangout here while everyone is out." Harry shrugged and slipped his feet off of his papa's lap and slipped his toes under Sirius' warm thigh. "Ahh, feels so nice." 

Sirius just rolled his eyes and let Harry keep his feet where they were. "Are you nervous? You know, if you change your mind, we can pull you from school. You don't need to go to school. We just thought that this would help you make friends." 

Harry frowned and looked at his father the shrugged. "I don't need friends. I have you and daddy, I also have my mates. That's enough for me." 

Sirius was about to interrupt when Harry just sighed and sat up a little more. "Don't worry, I'll go and I'll test it out. I know that you all want me to make some friends. The twins don't want me working at their shop, they said that they wouldn't have their mate working." He rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. "I'm still trying to convince them that I'd be fine, that I'd have fun working there and that I don't even want them to pay me, which you know they would. And I know everything about their products. But like Fred said, he just doesn't want me working when I don't have to. Hopefully they will revisit this once I turn 18."

"Pup, I understand what they're saying. I don't even want Remus to work but he wants to. He wants to work at a little book store." He turned more towards Harry and smiled at him. "You're only 16. Sure, you're one of the top 5 richest people in the world, wizarding and muggle worlds, plus you're married, but your mates and your dad and I want to keep you from being an adult right now. Let daddy and I, let George and Fred take care of being an adult. Let us take care of you." He grabbed his son's ankle and gave it a gentle, loving squeeze. 

"I know, I know. It's just hard. I also hate being so rich. I help a lot of people with the money, sure, but it makes people who aren't in our world know my name." 

"You sure don't hate that big arse engagement ring or the diamond filled wedding bands that the twins gave you, pup." Sirius teased and flashed a grin.

Harry smiled to himself and looked at his wedding rings. The engagement ring that the twins bought was gorgeous. It was a 16 caret tear drop diamond ring and his wedding bands, two of them, had diamonds wrapping around the whole band, 2 carets for each diamond wrapping around his finger. The twins were very proud that they were able to get their husband such an extravagant engagement and wedding bands. It was the only jewelry that Harry really wore that cost a lot of money. "I love them. George is wanting to get an even bigger diamond for the tear drop. I think it's perfect as it is but if he wants to get bigger, I won't be telling him no. You know how I am. I don't like the attention." 

"I know, I know. And for a heads up, I think you'll be getting an even bigger ring. They made a killing in Diagon Alley and they're going to want to show off. I mean, they have the cars that they have always wanted, they have the newest broom, they have everything that they've always wanted and now they just want to spoil you." Sirius said softly.

"I get it, I do. That's why I don't say anything when they get something for me, that's well, really expensive. I just wonder what people are going to say at school, about my rings, about my marriage and the fact that I'm married to identical twin boys. But I guess, it doesn't matter, people can bloody suck it." 

Sirius let out a loud laugh and leaned over to ruffle Harry's short hair. "That they can, pup, that they can." 

 

**************************************************************************

 

Harry walked out of their bathroom and climbed into bed with his boys, slipping between them. George reached out and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and brought him down to lay against him. 

"Tired, love?" Fred asked from the other side of Harry and he scooted over, making sure that his husband as snug against both of them. 

"It was good. Papa and I talked a lot this afternoon then we went to the store so I could get stuff to make tomorrow for dinner. I'm going to make something in the crockpot. Pork, I think. I bought a few things to make for our lunches. I know how you two love taking food that I made for lunch to work." Harry laid his head against George's chest and closed his eyes before he reached back and grabbed


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's other two mates make an appearance

"Cub, come on, come eat. You have to leave soon." Remus called out from the kitchen and set down a plate of bacon and a bowl of oatmeal for his son. 

"Coming, daddy." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen with a big grin on his face. He was dressed in a pair of black fitted jeans with a white vneck shirt on and a baby blue zip up jumper. His hair was messily fixed with the help of Sirius. He sat down at the table and quickly started eating, humming as he did. 

"Are you nervous? I know the twins are mad that they had to go and start with the store. They really wanted to be here." Remus said and grabbed a piece of bacon, nibbling on it as he sat with Harry. 

"Just a little. In a way, I guess that I'm glad that they aren't here. I wouldn't want to leave." Harry said and quickly finished his food. He stood up and gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you, daddy. I'll see you when I get home. I'll text you when I can." He said and grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder. 

"Love you too, pup." Remus called out as he watched harry hurry towards the garage door. 

 

******************************************************************

 

Harry pulled up to Forks High School in his black four door Maserati and parked towards the back of the parking lot. He still had a good 20 minutes before he had to go to his first class. He slowly got out of the car, totally aware of all of the stares that he was getting and he grabbed his backpack and headed towards the front entrance of the school. He held his head up high and walked up the stairs and entered the building. He kept his eyes down though as he walked. 

One thing that drove him nuts was the whispers. He dealt with them at Hogwarts and he really didn't want to deal with them there. He shook his head and grabbed his phone from his back pocket and sent a quick text to his parents and his mates, letting them know that he made it to school and to have a good day. 

Harry quickly made his way to the front office. He wanted to make sure that he knew where he was going and he really didn't want to be late to class. He didn't need anymore eyes on him. As he was exiting the front office, he accidentally bumped into another student. 

"Oh! I'm sorry." He quickly apologized to the young Asian man.

"Hey, don't worry about it." The guy said. "Eric," He introduced himself and held his hand out for Harry to shake. 

"Harry." He said and smiled at Eric and shook his hand. 

"What's your first period? What grade are you in?" Eric asked curiously and walked down the hallway with Harry. 

He quickly looked over his school schedule before answering. "Uh.. Biology. And I'm a junior." 

Eric looked at the brunette beside him and frowned. He was sure that Harry was a freshman. He was a small guy. He looked to be about 5'4, almost shorter than the freshmen. "Which teacher?" 

Harry gave him a funny look. There was more than one teacher that taught biology? Bloody hell. He started to regret having his fathers put him in school again. He already finished his schooling at Hogwarts. All he had to do was to take the NEWTS. He turned his attention back to the black haired boy and shrugged. "Mr. Jordan. How is he?" He asked.

"He's alright. Don't be tarty to his class, though. He will assign the whole class extra homework and you really don't want to have your classmates after you, especially since you're the new kid." Eric chuckled slightly.

That was the last thing he needed so he made a mental note to always be on time to his class, if not a little early. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." He was about to walk away from the taller boy when he turned and looked at him. "You never did tell me what year you're in."

"I'm a junior like you. Thankfully this year I don't have to take bio. We'll probably have a few classes together." 

Harry nodded and said his goodbyes to Eric and hoped that he saw more of him. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

The hours until lunch seemed to drag on. Hogwarts was never this bad. He would take a potions class over these mundane classes in a heart beat. At least he got to text his husbands through the whole day. Thank Merlin for small favors. 

As he was walking to the dining hall, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked the text and grinned wide. George sent him a picture of Fred with neon purple hair, even his eyebrows and eyelashes were neon purple. It made him crack up laughing. This picture was going to be printed and hung up for their whole family to see. 

He quickly looked around to make sure that no teachers were around before he sent a quick text back, saying "Does the downstairs match?" Harry chuckled quietly to himself and slid his phone back into his back pocket before walking into the dining hall. This, right here, was what made him feel 11 years old all over again. It was so much easier to make friends when you were a little kid. A teenager? Not so much. All of the groups were already formed and people really didn't like adding a new person into their groups. 

"Harry!" 

Harry's head snapped over to where he heard his name called and he grinned really big. 

"Come on! Come sit over here." Eric called out and waved him over. 

He walked over to the table where Eric was and stood next to him, a little bit awkwardly, he might add. 

"Harry, this is Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler." He pointed to each person. "Everyone, this is Harry, the new kid." Eric flashed Harry a bright white smile. 

Harry just nodded at everyone and gave them a slight shy smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you all." He said quietly and sat down next to Eric. 

"Oh! Where are you from? I love the accent." Jessica asked and batted her eyelashes at Harry, trying to flit with him. 

Harry made a quiet noise and looked at the brunette who was sitting across from him. "From the UK. Live in England and went to school in Scotland." He grabbed his lunch from his backpack and began eating. He knew that he was going to be bombarded with questions so he had to at least get a little bit of food into his system. 

"Why did you move here to the United States? And why to Forks, Washington of all places?" Jessica asked and leaned over slightly, still attempting to flirt with Harry. 

He honestly wished his husbands were there because they would be on the ground laughing at this girls attempt to flirt. He wanted to tell her that he was gay and that he was married. Not yet, though. 

"My family is expanding their business over seas, so we came here. They're putting in a shop Seattle." He didn't want to give them anymore information. He obviously wasn't going to give them the full story, plus, he didn't want them looking into it too much. 

Jessica perked up even more over this information. His family had business in two places, that must mean that he was wealthy. 

Harry just raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. Really? He knew what she was thinking and he didn't even have to read her mind. He just needed to let it go. 

Once lunch was almost over, Harry looked at his phone. He saw that he had a picture text and grinned to himself. He had a feeling that he didn't want anyone seeing what was in the message. 

Oh boy, was he right. Fred's pubic hair was bright neon purple. What in the world were they testing? Harry just sent a quick picture back with him grinning like mad because of his husbands antics. Suddenly Harry felt his magic flare. He shuddered slightly and bit his bottom lip, looking around. He hadn't felt that since he discovered that the twins were his mates. Shite, he hoped that that didn't mean that he had another mate. 

...But of course, he did. He wasn't lucky enough just to be happy with the two that he had and his magic decided that he needed more. He knew the reason as to why he had more than one mate. His parents explained it to him. It was because his magic was so strong that Harry couldn't contain it all by himself and he needed mates. Two of them. Though, his mates were magical twins and they shared one soul to two bodies. He looked over at the entrance to the courtyard and bit his bottom lip roughly, nearly breaking the skin on his bottom lip. In walked a gorgeous man with bronzed hair and a gorgeous face. He looked to be very tall, but who wasn't taller than Harry these days? He was awestruck. He couldn't believe it, he had another mate... Who, at the moment, was holding a very plain looking girls hand. Jealousy struck him very hard and very fast. Who was this average looking girl and why was she clinging to her mate like her was hers? Just as he was getting angry, his magic flared even more. 

What. The. Bloody. Fuck? 

This could not be happening. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. How was he going to explain this to his boy? His wonderful mates. His husbands. He glanced down at his left hand and looked at his engagement ring and his wedding bands. He didn't know what to do. 

Apparently, his other mate was in a relationship too. The other boy was taller than the one with bronzed hair. He had golden honey locks and his hair looked thick. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair. Well damn. He had to get out of here, he needed to talk to George and Fred. 

As he was about to leave, both of them looked straight at Harry and locked eyes with him. He frowned slightly when he felt jabs in his mind. It felt like someone was poking his brain. He coughed slightly and pulled his eyes away from both of them and darted out of the dining room quickly.

 

****************************************************

 

"Baby, what's going on? Just tell us. We can feel your magic flaring up. Talk to us." George said softly as all three of them sat on their bed. 

Fred frowned slightly and reached over, grabbing Harry's hand. "Come on, love. Talk to us. Something has spooked you so bad, that you left school early and had us come home. You know that you'll feel so much better once you've told us." 

Harry looked at his mates and smiled softly. He gently squeezed Fred's hand and took a deep breath. "I need you both to be quiet when I'm talking. Please don't interrupt me. I need to get this out." He gazed at George then at Fred. 

Both nodded and moved on the bed so that they were sitting side by side and Harry was sitting in front of them.

Harry looked down at the comforter and quietly began. "Today was going alright, yeah i was bored but that cant be helped. My lunch was great, I sat with a few people. As I was leaving, well... My magic flared up. Like it did with you two." He took a deep breath. "That was the first time... Then not even 30 seconds later, it flared again. I-I have two more mates." He teared up slightly, worried to see his husbands reactions. 

Fred recovered first and moved closer to his husband. "Sweetheart..." He stopped when Harry didn't look at him. He reached over and gripped Harry's chin softly but firmly and made sure that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Harry. We had a feeling that this would happen. Love, you are so bloody powerful that you need several mates to calm and balance you. Yes, there are two of us but we share one soul. We aren't enough to keep you grounded." He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze. 

George grinned at his boys and moved so he could sit on the other side of Harry. "Honestly, love, we would share you with a hundred men, as long as it kept you safe. We always want you safe and we know that without all of your mates, you aren't the safest." 

Harry looked at his boys and smiled shyly, blushing slightly. "Thank you... I have no idea what I would do without you two. You two are my rocks. I don't want to disrupt what we have. I don't want to make our lives so much more complicated. And it will. They aren't wizards. I don't know how we will do this." 

George shrugged and leaned over and pressed a kiss against Harry's temple. "We will be just fine. We will all get to know each other and we will grow to love each other and become a family with them. It will work out. I promise you that." 

Harry looked down at the bed again and sighed quietly. He leaned against his mates for support. "There is something else." He took a shuddering breath. "They're with someone. Both of them were holding hands with females." He closed his eyes and frowned. "What if they're not gay? Or bisexual? Or whatever." 

Fred looked over at his twin. He didn't know how to answer that one. "Well, let's just see how it goes. Maybe approach them? Do you have any classes with them?" 

"I'm not sure, I didn't go to the three classes I have after lunch. I'm not sure what will happen. Especially now that we've seen each other. You know what happens once that happens and we don't get closer and complete the bond." He said quietly. 

Fred sucked in a sharp breath and held Harry closer to him. Of course he knew what would happen. The bond would punish Harry and his unbonded mates. It would punish Harry more severely because he was the submissive. He didn't want to think about what would happen. "It will be fine. We will figure it out. Promise." He gave him a smile. 

Harry just nodded and closed his eyes. He honestly dreaded tomorrow. He hoped it turned out okay. He had to try. He didn't like the thought of breaking up a relationship, though. Two of them. Great.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally talks to Jasper and Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other story will be put out either tonight or tomorrow. 
> 
> 01/28/2017

A month had passed since the conversation between himself and the twins. He did what they suggested and it had been a miserable failure. He didn't even get to introduce himself to his other two mates, whose names he found out from Eric: Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. He shared three classes with the two and they ignored him. Even when they were partnered up. It infuriated Harry. Edward's stupid little bint always narrowed her eyes at him whenever she saw him. He had no idea what that was about, though. He found out that her name was Bella and damn, she was seriously territorial. Even at lunch, he couldn't look their way without Bella acting like a nut job. Ironically enough, she had a bit of Bellatrix Lestrange in her. He told Fred and George about it and they wanted to prank her. His dads found out before he could carry it out. He wondered if they felt it. He certainly felt the pull and it drove him a bit batty. It was like having an itch that he couldn't scratch. It helped having his husbands around. It made him forget about that itch that he couldn't scratch and made him forget that his other two mates looked at him with such distain. 

Harry looked out the window and sighed quietly. He was dreading school. He was actually running late today because he had an appointment in wizarding Seattle that morning. Fred was driving him to school and was going to pick him up while George and his parents were at the newly opened Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The twins friend Lee was the manager at the one in Diagon Alley and they were looking for someone to help manage the one here. 

He jumped slightly when he felt a large hand squeeze his thigh. "You okay, love?" 

Harry turned his attention to his husband and smiled at him. "Just thinking. I don't even know why I bothered to come all the way into school. It's already almost lunch time and in a few hours, you'll just be back to pick me up." He put his hand on top of Fred's and gave it a soft squeeze.

Fred turned his hand over so that their palms were touching and laced their fingers. "Because you hate missing class and you hate having to catch up. It gives you anxiety not knowing what happened in class when you miss it." 

Harry just shrugged and brought their hands up to his face and proceeded to kiss the back of Fred's hand. "I know, I know. It's still a big waste, though. I could have stayed and helped out at the store. And maybe you two could have shown me what you're working on." 

"Top secret." Fred teased and pulled into Forks High School parking lot and parked right in front of the school. "You'll find out this weekend, I promise. And I also promise not to let Sirius find out before you."

Harry looked at the building that he would spend another year at after this one. He was already tired of being here and it hadn't been a couple of months yet. Shaking out of his thoughts, he turned in his seat and faced the ginger man. "You're the best." He leaned over and captured Fred in a kiss. 

Fred made a slight noise and returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss and slid his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. Harry parted his lips some to allow Fred to slip the tip of his tongue into his mouth. Tasting his mate was the best thing that there was. He loved that even though Fred and George were twins, their taste was completely different. While George had a slight spicy tang to him, Fred was more earthy. When Harry let out a moan, he noticed that Fred began to back off. He pulled back completely and panted quietly. 

"Now I don't want to let you out of this car. I just want to take you home and shag you silly." Fred growled slightly and gently squeezed Harry's waist. "Bloody hell." He muttered and rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder. 

Harry grinned widely and snuggled into his mate. "Please do." He murmured and grabbed Fred's hand and put it on his bare stomach. He used his other hand to put his shirt over Fred's hand and made sure that it was covered. 

Fred just snickered quietly. He knew that Harry loved having close contact, that he sometimes needed skin to skin to keep from panicking. "It's going to be a good day. You'll go to lunch, you'll sit with your friends then you'll go to class. You only have a few classes after lunch and before you know it, I'll be here to pick you up. Remus said that he was going to the store to pick up things for dinner. Remember, he said to make sure that you send him a text so he knows what to pick up." He lightly stroked the soft skin of Harry's stomach with his thumb. 

"Oh, thank you. I forgot. I'm thinking about making a pasta dish with fish." As they were talking, Harry moved over into the drivers seat and was sitting on Fred's lap. "I need to suck it up. It wouldn't be so hard if Isabella Swan wouldn't send me death glares every single time I'm around. I don't even try to approach them anymore. I keep my distance, except during classes when we are paired together. I-I think they would talk to me if she wasn't around." He frowned slightly. "I haven't even told you about what Jasper's girlfriend did! She growled at me, Fred! And bared her teeth! That's not something people do. Creatures do that." He said quietly and wiggled around on Fred's lap, getting more comfortable. He gave a quick glance at the clock and noted the time. They were about to go lunch, so he was safe to stay out here for another 45 minutes. "She's bloody awful. I told papa about it and he thought it was really odd." He shrugged. The girl he was talking about was Jasper's girlfriend, Haliee Smith. She was a fake red head and was very tall. He would have thought she was pretty, if not for her being with his mate and acting like a nutter. 

"Do you think that they know you're something to them?" Fred tightened his hold around Harry's waist and nuzzled him. He didn't like how his mates other mates were ignoring him. He didn't know how they were resisting the call. Him and George nearly ripped all of Harry's clothes off and took him right on the floor in the middle of the Burrow. It was rare for a human to be a wizard's mate but it did happen. It was just shocking that Harry had two human mates. 

Harry shook his head and chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm not sure. They hardy even look at me. Their family goes to school with them and they always are together. There's another male, he's a big guy. Very muscular. And there is this shorter girl, probably around my height, with a pixy hair cut and the last girl, she's tall and has blondish hair. Very pretty. When I first saw her, I thought that she had veela blood in her, but we would know if there were our people in this town." 

They continued to talk about how Harry was feeling and he started to feel a bit better. Ever since they mated, the twins tried to help Harry be more open with his feelings and come out of his shell a bit more. Now that he found all of his mates, he wanted them all together. For a few days after finding his other mates, he honestly didn't want anything to do with them, only because he was very happy with Fred and George and he didn't want to mess that up. He was better about it now and just wanted all of them living in one house. 

"Off you go, love. You don't want to be late to your class that's after lunch. Don't forget to check in with the front office." Fred pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips. 

Harry kissed his mate back before he climbed out of the car and grabbed his backpack. He grunted slightly when he stretched out, his back popping. 

Fred just raised an eyebrow when he heard Harry's back pop. "I'll be at home, I'm not going to the shop. George and your dads should be just fine by themselves." 

Harry nodded and waved goodbye before he walked up into the school, handing in his late notice that he got from the healer in Seattle. 

 

***************************************************

 

Harry arrived to his class several minutes before the bell would ring. He just wanted to get there and get seated and finish up the day. He couldn't wait to get home. He was going to make his papa's favorite pasta dish tonight. Maybe they would let him have some wine... His parents let the twins have alcohol because they were 18 but they still wouldn't let him drink yet. When they had holidays, he would sneak a few sips of his parents wine. It wasn't too bad. 

He didn't even notice someone sit down beside him, he was so lost in his thoughts. "Hello." The soft but muscular voice said.

Harry turned his head to see who it was and almost dropped the bottle of water that he had in his hand. It was Edward and Jasper was sitting in the seat in front of his. "Uh hi." He knew he sounded stupid but he was just so caught off guard. 

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my adoptive brother, Jasper Hale." Edward said quietly and turned so he was facing Harry better. 

"I'm Harry Potter-Black." He said shyly. He couldn't believe that his mates were talking to him. Well, Edward at least. Jasper just sat there quietly. 

"We've been wanting to talk to you for some time but it seems that you're a hard one to catch." 

Harry almost rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, sure. Very much doubt that. Your girlfriends have kept me away." 

Both Jasper and Edward looked shocked at that. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked. He was the first one to recover. 

"Well, every single time I even look in your direction, one of them either tries to glare me to death or I get growled at. Not everyone appreciates someone baring their teeth at them." He sat up straight and looked at the two. How could he possibly believe that they had no idea? The girls did it when they were all together. 

"We are very sorry for their behavior. That isn't how you treat someone knew to town." Edward grabbed a chair and sat down next to Harry.

"You're not the ones who should be apologize." He said sharply. 

Jasper frowned at that. "How about we start over. I'm Jasper Hale." He said with a slight southern drawl.

"And I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said quietly and looked the small boy next to him. "Now you."

Harry chuckled some and rolled his eyes. "I'm Harry Potter-Black. It's nice to meet the both of you." 

"Would you like to be our partner today? Mr. Rynes is assigning something that will need three partners. I would like for you to be ours." 

Harry nodded at Edward and smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He really hoped so.

 

*************************************************

 

The rest of the day went by fine. Harry was grateful for that. Him and Jasper and Edward exchanged cellphone numbers because they were going to have to meet up outside of school to finish the project. There was something about the two that caught his notice. One, they were very pale, even more pale than Severus Snape. Two, they made sure not to touch anyone. The only people he saw them touch would be their girlfriends. Harry did not like that. He wanted them to touch him. To hold his hand. He would eventually have to talk to them about it and he really did not want to. Thinking about it made him very nervous. 

As he was about to head out to where he knew Fred would be, he heard someone calling his name. 

"Harry! Harry!" Harry stopped and turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Edward who was calling his name. And beside him was Bella. 

"Edward, why are you talking to him? Come on, let's go back to where the others are." Bella grumbled.

"Bella, we are partners in class. Stop it." Edward said quietly. 

Harry looked at them and sighed. "Yes, Edward?" He completely ignored Bella, not wanting to get into it with her. 

Bella made a face at being ignored and started to say something but Edward cut in before she could talk. "Just wanted to ask you when you would like to meet for our project. Anytime is good with Jasper and I."

"How about tomorrow night? I can cook dinner. I have to anyways, but you'll be welcome to stay." Harry looked out into the parking lot and smiled when he saw that Fred and George came to pick him up. He instantly felt better knowing that they were there.

"That's perfect. I'll let Jasper know." 

"Great, I'll text you my address." Harry smiled at him. 

When Edward started to leave, Bella stayed back a bit. "Stay away from him. I don't know what you want from my boyfriend but he isn't interested. He isn't a fucking faggot." She hissed. 

He couldn't believe her. "Mind your own bloody business. Freaking nutters, she is." He mumbled the last part before he rushed off to where his mates were parked. 

Harry rushed over to his mates and stepped into George's arms. "I missed you." He whispered and leaned up when George leaned down and met him for a kiss. Once he gave George a kiss, he switched off to Fred, smiling into the kiss. "I also missed you, even though I saw you a few hours ago." 

Fred just chuckled and put his arm around his little mate's shoulder. "I missed you, too. So, are those two your boys over there? The ones who seem to be trying to burn a hole right through George and I?" He grinned over at Jasper and Edward who were staring at them. 

George glanced over at them and winked at them. He could have sworn one of the two growled at them. 

Harry let out a shy giggle and nodded. "Yeah. Pretty, aren't they?" He asked and curled his body into George's firm body. 

"Very. I wonder what they look like naked." George purred and kissed the top of Harry's head. 

Harry blushed deeply and bit his bottom lip. "I might have thought about it. But I don't want to get my hopes up right now. Edward's girlfriend has already warned me off of him. Called me a faggot." 

Fred narrowed his eyes slowly. One thing he didn't tolerate was someone talking to his husband that way. He could not stand people being rude to his love. "Stay here, love." He leaned down and pecked Harry's lips quickly. "Coming Forge?" 

"Go and get in the car, baby. We'll be right back." He kissed Harry just as quickly as his twin did. "Right behind you, Gred." 

They waited until Harry was in the car before they started off towards their mates new mates group. Once they reached them, Fred was the one to speak. "Listen here, little girl. You talk to our husband in any kind of way that isn't kind, you'll be dealing with not only us, but his fathers. No more rude remarks towards him and no more mean looks his way. Better yet, just ignore him and he will ignore you. Got it?" He said dangerously.

George looked at the girl who was Jasper's girlfriend next. "You too. He has told us all about those looks you give him when you think that your boy isn't looking. And what you've said to him during passing. Back. The. Bloody. Fuck. Off." He said harshly and grabbed his twin's arm before making their way back to their car. They didn't even notice the shocked faces that all of the Cullen's held, along with the other two girls and a lot of other students who heard what was being said. 

When they got into the car, Harry turned off the radio and smiled at them. "Ready to go home?" 

"Always." The twins said together.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes dinner for everyone

Harry arrived home from school and immediately went to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and hummed quietly, lightly biting his lip. The twins like fish but his dad and papa like meat. He decided that he would cook a steak and tomorrow night he would fix some kind of fish for his boys. After he picked his protein, he went and looked at what his dad bought for veggies. He finally decided on doing a cauliflower rice with peppers and onions and zucchini in it, some asparagus and mushrooms for his twins and mashed potatoes, cause who doesn't like them? 

He looked over at the clock and saw that he only had a few hours before they would show up. They would eat then they would do their assignment. He wasn't too sure how he would be able to concentrate with his two mates in the room with him. He thought that maybe he should have his twins in there with him but he wasn't entirely sure. 

At school that day, he was the talk of the town. Again. People just couldn't mind their own business but then again, he did let everyone know that he was with two people, even if they were twins. Thanks to his mates, people knew he was married. He didn't care all that much, he just didn't think that he would have to deal with them so soon. 

He was busy getting dinner together that he didn't notice that someone had snuck up behind him. He felt arms wrap around his waist and two large hands were resting on his stomach. He tried not to giggle when a cold nose was pressed into his neck. 

"Mmmm. Something smells delicious and it isn't the food." George teased and pulled Harry closer to him. "What's for dessert? Hopefully it's you." He purred and lightly nipped at the right side of Harry's neck.

Harry giggled softly and pressed back against his mate. He loved how tall George and Fred were. Once their inheritance was complete, they topped off at 6'6. He was only 5'4 himself, so it was a very big difference in height but he loved it. "You and Fred will be getting a special kind of dessert tonight." He murmured playfully. 

George growled and opened his mouth slightly and pressed a wet kiss against his husband's neck. "You taste so good." He murmured and pressed his crotch against Harry's back. 

Harry let out a low moan and wiggled slightly. He could feel George's erection settling against his back and he loved it. He grabbed one of George's hands and slid it down to his crotch, letting him know what his mate was doing to him. 

George gave Harry's crotch a squeeze and smirked when his little one gave out a low moan. "Like that?" He asked and rubbed his thumb against the hardening length. He pulled away slightly and ignored the whine that Harry gave. He turned his mate around and bent down, sliding his arms around Harry's waist before he lifted him up. Harry wrapped his arms around George's neck then when he was lifted up, he wrapped his legs tightly against the ginger's waist. "Much better." George murmured and pressed his lips against his loves. 

Harry groaned quietly and kissed George back before he started wiggling his hips, trying to get that friction that he needed.

"Mmm, I've got you, baby, don't worry." George murmured and slipped a hand between them and started rubbing his little mate. He groaned when he heard the little moans and grunts that came from Harry. "That's it." He bit down on Harry's bottom lip before he pulled it into his mouth slightly and started sucking on it. He pulled back again before he moved over to the counter and placed Harry down on it. He smirked and unbuttoned Harry's jeans and slid his hand inside, his fingers wrapping around his love's cock, stroking the smooth, silky, warm skin. His speed picked up when Harry started breathing faster, he knew what his little mate wanted. "You want to come for daddy?" He asked seductively.

Harry tossed his head back and moaned, his legs spreading more to let his husband rest comfortably between them. "Yes, yes! Please!" He begged and bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan too loudly. 

George squeezed the raven boys cock and grinned. "Look at me." He demanded and rubbed his finger along the slit on the head of his boy's head. Once he opened his eyes, he made sure that Harry was looking into his eyes. "Tell me."

"I-I want to cum, daddy. Please let me come." He begged and held onto George's shoulders. 

Just as George was about to say something, someone walked into the kitchen. 

"Woah!" Sirius groaned and turned his back to the two. "George Potter, hand out of his pants!" He put his hands over his eyes. "I know that you're married but bloody hell, no parent wants to see something like that." He said and took a deep breath before he turned around, happy to see that they pulled themselves together. "Pup, you need to get going on dinner. They'll be here, soon." Sirius said then quickly walked out of the kitchen. 

George was grinning the whole time while Harry's face was buried in his hands. 

 

*************************************

 

Harry put the final touches on dinner and grinned. It looked pretty damn good. He had the steaks sitting on the counter top, in a stasis charm, just waiting for his new mates to arrive. He was so exited that they were in his home, it was the next step to getting where he wanted them all. 

"Cub, everything looks great. They'll love it. Don't stress about it. Come on, let's go to the living room." Remus said and put his arm around Harry's shoulder and walked them the living room. He sat down between George and Fred. He leaned back and spread his legs slightly, making sure that they were all touching. He jumped slightly when he felt a warm breath tickle his ear. 

"So, did you have fun with Georgie? Heard Sirius walked in on you two. With his hand down your pants. Your dad is lucky that he didn't hear you calling George, daddy." Fred murmured and gave a soft kiss to the spot right under Harry's ear. 

"Aye, none of that. Your other mates will be here soon and you don't need to have certain parts of you standing." Sirius called out then grunted when Remus knocked his shoulder. 

Harry blushed deeply and crossed his legs, trying to disappear. "Sorry papa." He whispered and continued to blush. 

The door bell interrupted them, thankfully. Harry shot up and rushed to the front door and answered it. 

Hot damn, did they have to look so good? Edward was dressed in black fitted jeans and a sporty grey jacket while Jasper was wearing faded blue jeans and a black jacket. Both were mouth watering. Harry finally stopped staring at them and pulled back, letting them in the house. "I hope that you guys found it okay. I know that the house is in the middle of no where." 

Edward smiled at Harry and tilted his head downward slightly. "We found it just fine. You gave perfect directions." He said. 

"Edward's great at direct-" Jasper was cut off by a loud growl. 

Harry turned his head in confusion to see not only Sirius, but Fred and George holding back his dad. 

"Come on, Moony, let's go outside. Come on love, come with me." Sirius tried to get his husband away from their son. He knew that Moony wouldn't hurt Harry on purpose but he didn't want to take the chance of Harry accidentally being hurt. Moony and Remus would never forgive themselves if their cub was hurt. 

"Vampires." Remus hissed, his eyes flashing amber. 

Fred and George looked at each other before George called at for their mate. "Come over here, love. Come on, baby, come stand by us." They didn't want Harry anywhere near Remus and the two blood suckers. They weren't going to chance it. 

Harry was very conflicted. He didn't want to leave his two mates without protection but he also didn't want to worry his parents and his other mates. He slowly walked over to where George and Fred were, letting them stand in front of him. He honestly should have seen it coming from a mile away but he was so busy worrying about his dad attacking his mates that he didn't see it. 

Edward and Jasper let out loud growls, nearly snarling when Harry went over to the ginger twins. He and Jasper both had felt the mating pull towards the boy but they were both so confused that they weren't sure what to do. That was the case until tonight though. The two red heads called for their mate and Harry went over there without hesitation. Added the fact that there was a very angry werewolf standing a few feet from there. 

"Mine." Edward growled when the twins stepped in front of the raven haired boy.

"Mine!" Jasper hissed and crouched over in a defensive pose. 

Fred and George looked at them and cleared their throats. "All of ours." They said calmly. 

Sirius had managed to get Remus outside to calm him down. He knew that Harry was safe with the twins. 

"It seems like we have something to discuss." Fred said and pulled Harry from behind them so that he was standing between him and his twin. 

Edward and Jasper straightened up and stopped growling. "It seems that we do." Edward said quietly. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and slipped his hands into the twins. "Why don't we all go sit in the living room and have a nice chat." He said calmly and walked the twins into their living room with Jasper and Edward following behind him.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get to talk

Harry sat down on the sofa between George and Fred. The atmosphere was very tense and he was very worried about his parents. He hoped that his dad was doing okay. He looked at Fred and noticed how tight and tense his shoulders were. He glanced over at George and it was the same thing. This was not how he was wanting everything to go. Why couldn't everyone just get along? He let out a sigh and rubbed his face. 

"Well, since almost everyone is here, I will explain some things and introduce everyone. My name is Harry Potter-Black. The two men who aren't in the room with us right now, they are my parents. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black. They blood adopted me. By being blood adopted, it makes me their blood just as much as my birth parents. I've taken on characteristics that they have but kept some of the ones from my birth parents. Before they blood adopted me, my eyes were a solid emerald color but now I have gold and grey flecks in my eyes from both my fathers. My cheek bones are sharper, thanks to Sirius, who is my papa. I carry the last name Potter because I am last in line for them and I'm also the heir to the Black fortune. But I'll get to that later. Anyways, I came to live with them when I turned 8. They took me from my mother's relatives. Spent 8 years fighting, too. I think that if the Black name wasn't so prominent in our society, I doubt they would have allowed the adoption. Which is really stupid." He leaned back into the couch and got more comfortable between his two gingers. "These two, Fred and George, previously known as Weasley. They're now known as Fred Potter-Black and George Potter-Black. They're also 18 years old." He saw that Edward was about to say something but he put up his hand to stop the question. "I promise, I will answer any questions that you have, just let me finish my story. Please." Once both Jasper and Edward nodded, he continued on with his story. "I've known them since I was 11 years old. They helped me get my trunk up." He said fondly. "I used to be best friends with their little brother, but I'm not anymore." He said quietly. 

Harry criss crossed his legs and chewed on his bottom lip. "When we turn 15, we come into a magical inheritance. Some people have Vela in their families, which they would get a Vela inheritance and some people turn into Fairies, some vampires and so on. Then there are people who just get a magical boost. I got the boost and because of the boost, I need mates. My power was so big that I need more than one mate. I have Fred and George because they are one soul. That soul shares two bodies, making them magical twins. We bonded as soon as possible and then we married. My parents were okay with it because they're mates. When my father Remus was a little boy, he was attacked by a werewolf. A true wolf of the moon. He shifts on the full moon. I know that there's a type of shifter here, a native tribe that changes at will but they're not true werewolves." He took a deep breath then smiled. "Sorry, I got a little side tracked. Anyways, not everyone was happy with the outcome. They expected me to be the weapon to destroy him. And marry a girl once I graduated school. Not just any girl, Fred and George's little sister, Ginny. And become an Auror. Their family, most of them, really, turned on me. On us. I was no longer welcomed there and they weren't either. The only people from their family that we talk to are their brothers Bill and Charlie." Harry leaned his right temple against Fred's shoulder. He knew the questions were going to start up and he was very nervous about it. "You can ask questions now if you'd like. I know I'm keeping a lot of things out but I want to get to know you guys before I spill my life story. I will however answer any questions that you have and give you all of the information. I won't keep anything out if you ask me something."

It took Edward a few moments before he started to ask questions. "How many mates do you have? Is there going to be anymore after us?" 

Harry shook his head and smiled slightly. "No there will not be anymore mates, I am positive. I feel it. There used to be a mild ache that was always there but I had no idea that it meant that I had anymore mates. You all are it. I promise you." 

Jasper looked at Harry and sent some calming waves towards him. "We accept that. I do have a question, though. Why did you guys leave your homes in England? I'm assuming that you have friends there and Fred and George have their brothers. Why leave?" He asked curiously. 

Harry bit his bottom lip and sighed quietly. "We left because of how people treated me, how they treated us. People already planned out my life, people who have no business butting in and they weren't happy with the fact that I had mates. Marriage contracts were drawn up by people who didn't have the right. They didn't even talk to my parents about anything. Everyone acted like I owed the something. I didn't and they didn't like what I had to say. Then there was an attempt on my life so we sought refuge here in the United States of America. We appealed to the Minister of Magic here and he gave us what we needed. If someone from England or wherever tried to take me back, they would be brought up on charges. It doesn't matter who it was, they could be the most influential person in the world but they still would be charged. So far, no one has tried anything but we doubt this peace that we've been living will last much longer."

Edward frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side. "Wait. You say these things as if you're not apart of our world. You laid magical inheritance and Minister of Magic."

Suddenly, Harry let out a loud laugh and shook his head. "Bloody hell, I didn't even tell you what we are. I am sorry for that. I thought that perhaps you knew what we are but I forgot that you're muggle vampires, not the magical kind."

"Muggle?" Jasper asked. 

"Non-magical folks. We're wizards." Harry said with a smile. "We use wands. Well, most people do anyways."

Fred raised a copper eyebrow and looked at his little mate. "Most people? Love, some people can do wandless magic. You can do most anything without a wand. You only use it for show and so you don't freak anyone out but you only also use a wand when you really have to focus."

Harry blushed slightly and shrugged. 

Edward sighed and rubbed his face. "This is going to be a little tricky. Jasper and I are already with someone but neither of us has really thought about being with a guy. We will have a lot of explaining to do with our family and also we need to think about how to break it off with our significant others and still remain friends with them. We are going to try, though. You're our mate. Even though we have to share, you're still our other half. We aren't going to just let you go." 

Harry chewed on his bottom lip and leaned back. "I'm willing to go slow with this. We all need a chance to get to know each other. I'm not going to rush you. Either of you. Of course, I do want us all to get along and to live in one house. I want our families to get along with each other." He said quietly. 

George narrowed his eyes suddenly and looked at Edward. "Could you stop? I don't appreciate the headache."

Edward stared at George in confusion. "What are you talking about?" 

George rolled his eyes slightly. "You're trying to get into my head. I've put up walls to keep you out. Can't have you knowing everything right now, can I?" 

Jasper tilted his head to the side slightly. "He can't help it. He can read minds. He can't shut it off."

"We can try and help with that. It may take longer because you're a muggle vampire but we can try. It'll help you to shut it all off. Read only the minds that you want." Harry suggested. 

"I'll talk to my father about it." Edward said with a soft smile. As the evening went on, Remus and Sirius came back inside. 

"Hey pup, papa and I are going to go to bed. We know that the twins will watch out for you." Sirius said then turned to look at Jasper and Edward. "We will all talk more once everything has calmed down. We'll also go and meet your family. We want to get to know them since we are going to be in-laws. Anyways, enjoy yourselves. Good night everyone." He said and headed up to their bedroom. 

When everyone became comfortable, Harry got Fred and George a drink and he grabbed two blood pops for the vampires in the room. "Here you go. If you like them, I'll make sure that we always have some stocked in the house for you." Harry said with a smile. 

"Thank you." Both Jasper and Edward said. 

Edward looked over at Fred and George. He had been trying to figure out what they were. He knew that they were different, Harry said that they were different but he just didn't know what. He didn't want to sound rude, he especially didn't want to sound rude to the two people that he would be sharing a mate with. He just said to hell with it and decided to ask. 

"I'm very curious. You never did say what you two were. What are you, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Harry looked at the twins then grinned. "No worries. I've been waiting for one of you to ask me. They're imps, of course." 

Edward and Jasper just stared at them. They had no idea what an imp was. Well, at least with Harry, their lives would never be boring, he could tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's fathers have some news for their son and Harry, Fred, George, Jasper and Edward grow closer to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being gone for so long. I haven't had a laptop and everything has been done by touch screen from an ipad. I will be going back and fixing my mistakes in a few chapters. Thank you for those who have been patient with me. I'm gonna post a few chapters this week since now that I have a laptop, it will be much easier.
> 
> Please let me know if you seen any big mistakes. Point them out, don't be shy about it. Just be polite and understand that I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to.
> 
> Thank you!

It had been a few weeks since Harry, Fred and George had a talk with Jasper and Edward. They all had gotten closer to each other but they still hadn’t gotten to the point where Harry would hold their hands. He was still a bit skittish with new people and them touching him but he was slowly getting there. The only problem was Jasper’s girlfriend, Haliee Smith and Edward’s girlfriend, Bella Swan. He couldn’t even talk to them at school if he wanted. Both boys tried to rein in their girlfriends but nothing had changed in that aspect. His parents were furious that Edward and Jasper weren’t doing anything about it, like breaking up with them and his mates were livid, to the point where they wanted to start a prank war against them. Even though they had gotten a lot closer, it still hurt that neither of them had broken up with their partners. That was one thing that he didn’t understand. If he were in their shoes, he would have broken up with his partner the second he realized that he had a mate. He had to be patient though. He didn’t want to push the two, that was the last thing that he wanted to do. 

He was sitting outside at lunch when he realized that he was alone. It looked like it was going to rain but he didn’t care. He adored this kind of weather. The only thing that he hated was that Jasper and Edward were inside, with their family and their girlfriends. Alice tried to invite him to sit with them but he declined. He didn’t want to add stress to their lunch table. Haliee and Bella hadn’t said anything to him since George and Fred said something to the girls. They still tried to glare daggers and burn him to ash with their eyes but he didn’t care. He just ignored them and kept going about his day, even though it started to grate on his nerves. He couldn’t stand when people stared at him and all they were doing was bringing attention to him. He just wanted to get through each and every day without any issues. 

Harry glanced down at his phone and grinned wide. He had a text from George, letting him know that he was going to pick him up today and that Fred would be home about 45 minutes after he got home from school. Hopefully his parents weren’t at home and they could get some alone time. He glanced around quickly before he shot a text off at George. “Do you know if dads will be home?” He sent the text off and grinned to himself. 

He was so busy talking to his mates that he almost didn’t hear the bell ring. At least he only had a few more classes left before his stunning mate came to pick him up. He really had no idea how he got so lucky. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before he went off to class. He only had Edward in this class, so he was thankful that he would be able to get a little bit of alone time with his vampire mate. Jasper was in his last class and he was excited for that class, too. He wasn’t paying attention when Edward sat down beside him and gently nudged him with his arm. 

“Hello Harry. How has your day been going?” Edward asked and looked over at the boy that was his mate. He was still so surprised about that. He had thought that Bella was his mate but it turns out that she’s just his singer. He wasn’t sure how to break up with her though. She knew too much. He talked to his family about it multiple times and he had private conversations with his father and Jasper about it. They were trying to figure out how to handle the situation without having Bella expose them. It was becoming more and more difficult to have her around. His vampire hated her, he hated her smell now, he hated everything to do about her. The man was starting to hate her too because she wouldn’t leave his side. He wanted to spend so much more time with his little mate than Isabella Swan was allowing him. Him and Harry texted all the time, though. He even texted the twins. Harry enjoyed using the group text because it allowed him to talk to all of his mates at once, especially during school time. Jasper and him needed to come up with a time and day to go over to Harry’s house to have some bonding time with all five of them. Plus, he wanted to spend some time with Harry’s parents and get to know them better. He was just glad that Harry’s father, Remus, didn’t smell like those mutts down on the reservation. Him and Jasper would have put up with the smell just because they wanted to spend time with Harry. 

Harry turned his body slightly so that he could see Edward better and smiled. “It’s going okay. My class before lunch was annoying. The sub didn’t have any idea what was going on and people were loud.” He scrunched up nose. “Oh! George is picking me up today… Do you think that maybe you and Jasper can walk me to my car?” He asked shyly and glanced at Edward.

Edward stared at Harry for a few moments, just committing his face to memory. Every few weeks, he would do that, even though there wasn’t really a change in his mate but he wanted to always have that in his mind for when Harry wasn’t with him. “We would love to.” He said. They talked for a few more minutes before the teacher came in and started class. 

*****

The day ended way too soon. Jasper walked him out of school, basically ignoring his family and girlfriend. Jasper had enough. He had been waiting for Edward to figure out what he was going to do with Bella, the damn stupid human that his brother mistaked for being his mate, even though she was just his singer. He knew that the girl would bring unnecessary stress and added anger into their lives. He agreed with Rosalie on this. He wanted the Volturi to get rid of the girl. Other members of family didn’t agree with them. All he wanted to do was to break up with Haliee and get to know his mate and his mate’s mates better. He wanted him and Edward to be there when Harry went to sleep at night and be there when he awoke in the morning. He wanted to know everything about him. Harry’s father, Sirius, had explained that Fred and George were Harry’s mates but they weren’t his and Edward’s. They were each other’s, though, because of them being identical twins. He also said that him and Edward were Harry’s mates but weren’t each other’s. Each one of them completed Harry and Harry completed them. He only wanted to be with his mate and spend the rest of forever with everyone. 

They met up with Edward and walked towards the student parking lot to meet George. 

“How did you get away from your girlfriends?” Harry asked curiously and walked over to his husband’s car. He smiled wide when George got out and met him. He leaned up as George leaned down and gave him a deep but soft kiss. “Hi.” He whispered and grinned into the kiss. He gave his mate one more kiss before breaking away. 

George smirked and stood beside his mate and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Hello, love.” He murmured then gave a slight tilt of his head to Edward and Jasper to say hello to them as well. 

Jasper was the one who answered Harry. “I just don’t care anymore. If I want to walk you over to your car or hang out with you at lunch, I will. I’m not going to pretend that we don’t have this bond, that you aren’t our mate. I’m tired of not being with you. I want to spend more time with you. I want to bring you over to our home and I want to go to yours. No more. I’m done pretending.” He said in a slight drawl that Harry adored. 

Harry bit his bottom lip hard then looked up at George. They spoke for a moment in their minds before he walked over to Jasper and leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Once he did that he wrapped his arms around Jasper’s neck and gave him a gentle hug. “Thank you.” He said shyly. 

Jasper grinned and slid his arms around Harry’s waist and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Anytime, darling.” 

Harry pulled away and waked over to Edward and wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. He relaxed when he felt Edward’s arm slide around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “What about you?” He asked quietly. 

Edward buried his face in Harry’s hair and inhaled deeply. He loved his smell. He would never get tired of his scent. “I’m done, too. I promise. I’ve spoken to everyone and I’ve talked to everyone to see what they thought and how I should handle Bella. I’ve finally come up with a solution. I’m done ignoring this. I’m done thinking about what to do. I agree with Jasper. We need this. I can’t do this when I’m worrying about Bella and I’m done worrying about her. It’s all about you.” He murmured into Harry’s hair. 

Harry grinned into Edward’s chest and inhaled deeply. “Good. I’m so glad.” He mumbled shyly. Things were finally going as it should.

 

**** 

Harry was sitting at the dinner table with his parents and his twin mates. He had fixed mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Sirius and Remus loved it. The twins weren’t as much of a fan of meatloaf as his parents were but they still enjoyed it. He made them an apple pie and fresh made vanilla ice cream for dessert, though. He loved spoiling his boys and his parents, even if it’s with food. They hated when he bought them things, they thought that they should be the one who took care of him. It kind of made him a house wife but he didn’t care. He wanted to take care of his family. He would do anything and everything for his family. He wasn’t a flashy person but he let his fathers and his husbands buy him expensive things. He was even fine with the huge rock on his wedding ring finger and the diamonds on his wedding bands. His husbands loved to spend their money on expensive things for him and for their house hold. He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t notice that his dad was trying to get his attention. 

“Pup? Everything okay in there? We’ve been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes.” Sirius said and frowned at his son, feeling a bit worried. 

Harry shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts before he smiled at his dad. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been stuck in my thoughts. What were you saying? You said something about some news that you wanted to share?” He asked curiously. 

Remus and Sirius shared a look before Sirius started to smile at their son. “Well, pup, dad and I have some news.” Sirius said and reached over to take Remus’ hand and laced their fingers. “We’re going to have a baby.” He held his breath and waited for Harry to react to this news.

Harry stared at his parents for a few moments before a wide grin appeared on his face. “This is so exciting! I’m going to have a baby brother or a baby sister! I never thought that would happen.” He said and stood up from his chair and went over to his parents and gave both of them a big hug. He already was planning on what to cook for dinner every night and what to make for breakfast every morning and what to make for lunch. “Wait, who’s pregnant?” He asked curiously. It depended on who was pregnant because if it was his dad, he knew that he had to make the meats he prepared rarer for him and he would have to make a lot of it. Now if it were his papa, he could make him whatever he wanted, just as long as he had some sort of protein. 

“I’m the pregnant one, pup.” Sirius said and placed his hand on his slightly swollen stomach. They had been keeping it a secret until they knew that Sirius wouldn’t miscarriage. They didn’t want to tell their boy before the right time, just in case something did happen. They knew that if they had told Harry and they lost the baby, Harry would be heart broken. 

Harry just grinned and returned to his seat in between his mates. “I’m so excited. I’ll be going to the apothecary to get some things for you, for prenatal care. Have either of you contacted Severus? I’m sure that he could help. I want you to have to absolute best care, papa. Anything that you need, I’ll get it. And I am going to be making breakfast, lunch, and dinner for you, along with snacks. You’re very active so I’ll put you on a high protein diet.” He said and grabbed Fred and George’s hand and laced their fingers. 

Remus looked at their son for a moment before asking, “Why did you want to know why was carrying, cub?” Not that it mattered, but he had seen the wheels turning in Harry’s head and he wanted to know if it would make a difference as to whomever was carrying the child. 

“Oh, if it was you, I would have made the protein more on the rarer side and I’d make sure that you had a red meat for lunch and dinner. With papa, I would be able to add fish into his diet. I wouldn’t add that to yours if you were the one pregnant. How far along are you?” He asked Sirius. 

“I’m almost 3 months along. I started on the prenatal vitamins and everything to help with a male pregnancy but I know that now that I’m getting closer to my second trimester that I’ll add different ones. And yes, I have a letter written, I’ll be sending it off to him after we have dinner.” Sirius said and smiled at his boy. After all of these years, it still warmed his heart to see how loving and caring his pup was. 

Harry nodded and stood up and began to clear up the dishes. “Lots of rest. I’ll take care of the dishes, go rest with dad. I’ll bring you tea before I go to bed.” 

Sirius barked out a laugh and stood up with his husband. “Pup, we have house elves for that. I know you like doing it but it’s their job. You know how Dobby gets when you do stuff that he wants to do.” He grinned as Remus chuckled. 

Harry giggled and rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. I’m making you tea though. Just like I make for Freddie and Georgie each night. Dobby won’t mind. But I will let him clean up. I promise.” He said and gave his parents a good night kiss on their cheeks before he went up to his and the twin’s rooms. 

Once they were in their rooms, Harry was laying down on the bed. He was freshly showered and in his favorite owl pajamas. He was laying in the center of the bed and was awaiting his boys. 

“I can’t wait until the baby is born. I’m so happy for them.” Harry said to his mates as they came and laid down on the bed with him. “I can’t wait until we have babies. Lots of babies.” He grinned and looped his arms with his mates. 

George raised his red eyebrow and smiled down at their little mate. “How many babies, love?” He asked curiously. Him and Fred wanted a big family and they knew that Harry did, too. Their family was going to have a lot of babies in it, with him and Fred and Edward and Jasper. He just hoped that Edward and Jasper would be on board with having babies. Harry would be devastated if they didn’t want children. 

Harry shrugged and closed his eyes, snuggling into his mates and into the bed. “6? Maybe more, maybe less. I’m not completely sure yet.” He whispered, his voice slurring slightly. 

“Let’s go to bed now, love. We can talk about this tomorrow, once you’re fully rested.” Fred murmured and gave Harry a quick kiss. He knew his husband was very close to sleep. “I’ll see you in the morning, don’t forget to wake up either of us if you need us. I love you.” He cooed slightly. 

Harry smiled and kissed Fred back before kissing George and he nodded. “I promise. I love you, too. Always.” 

George grinned and gave a soft kiss back. “I love both of you. Always.” He said softly and nuzzled into Harry. He knew that his mate was out the second he said “Always”. Fred and him soon followed into dream land with their husband.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

I know I’ve been gone for a long ass time but I am back. I’m working on new things BUT will continue what I have. I’ve created an Instagram @fanficsbymaddie  
I literally just made it. Only 3 posts.   
It’s been a hell of a year. I’ve almost died a few times because I haven’t been taking care of myself. REMEMBER! When something doesn’t feel right, go to the doctor, don’t wait until you’re literally at deaths door to go get help.   
I’m also looking for a good writer to switch long multi chapter stories with. I do a chapter of a character you’d like to see together and I’ll do the same. It came out of not being able to find ones I like.   
New fics I’m working on now: HP/Tony Stark   
Wyatt Halliwell/Hp  
Chris Halloween/Hp  
Doing more walking dead, added with Shane, cause I’ve omoy found one and I want more.  
More of the vampire diaries,  
One with multi mates and a massive showdown   
Supernatural ones.   
And my original ones, too.   
Please be patient. Half the time in on my phone/iPad and I hate it and there will be spelling/grammar mistakes, please be nice and correct it. Like I said, nicely.   
Stuff will be posted by the end of the week, this coming Saturday or Sunday. 

Thank you to those whom have stuck by. I appreciate it.

 

~Maddiemichelle

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to try and post every week. Sometimes I'll post more than once a week, though. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own anything from Harry Potter, that goes to the lovely Jk Rowling. I also do not own Twilight, that goes to stephenie meyer.


End file.
